Protéger et servir
by WhiteWolf26
Summary: Jusqu'ou peut aller John pour assouvir son besoin d'adrénaline? OS qui fait suite a An addict in need of a fix.


Nouvel OS. Encore un grand merci a Assbutt 08 pour sa correction! tu es la meilleure ;)

* * *

Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait agi par pur réflexe. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute avant de plonger ventre terre afin de se munir de son arme. C'est alors qu'une seconde plus tard, il se retrouva dos au sol, arme au poing, tenant en joue l'homme qui avait menacé Sherlock. Sa concentration au maximum, bloquant sa respiration, il appuya sur la gachette. C'est à ce moment là que tout s'enchaîna très vite.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Cette sensation, il la reconnaissait. Comment l'oublier? Il l'avait côtoyée et avait dû l'affronter sur les terres reconnues. Immédiatement cette douleur rapide et intense lui coupa le souffle. Celle-ci avait pris place au dessus de sa poitrine, tout près de son ancienne blessure a l'épaule. Sous l'impact de balle, il grimaça violemment et la douleur ressentie le percuta d'abord telle un coup de poignard, puis se transforma rapidement en une brûlure insupportable irradiant dans tout son être. L'odeur de poudre, de sang et cette chaleur qu'il ressentit le long de sa poitrine firent revivre ses instincts de soldat et de son temps dans les dunes du désert afghan.

FLASH BACK

Son unité.Il devait rejoindre son unité.Cela faisait des jours, des semaines, des mois qu'il était coincé ici, entouré de sable fin, de terre et d'hommes dont le destin ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Cette mission durait depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette chaleur étouffante et n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. D'attendre qu'on lui donne l'ordre d'attaquer ou de voir ses camarades se faire massacrer les uns après les autres. Il n'en pouvait plus de tout ce sang. Ce liquide rougeâtre, qui se répandit et déferla avec force, comme la pluie qui succède l'orage.

Le capitaine John. se lança au coté d'un de ses hommes récemment touché à la suite d'un tir de grenades. L'explosion l'avait alors éjecté de plusieurs mètres. Cependant, il fut coupé dans sa course par une attaque de tirs ennemis. Il se faufila derrière la jeep, haletant et épuisé. Il ferma les yeux, attendant une brève trève et ainsi une occasion de continuer sa route. Le dos contre la roue arrière, il fit un rapide mouvement de tête, pour apercevoir son blessé. Celui-ci n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il plissa des yeux et put reconnaître Nichols. Les tirs finalement stoppèrent. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta dans la gueule du loup.

À genoux près de Nichols, il l'ausculta et fit un rapide diagnostic. Il devait agir vite. Il ouvrit sa trousse de soins, en extra des bandages et de l'alcool. C'est alors qu'il perçut un murmure.

\- Doc?

\- Chut, gardez vos forces Nichols.

Le dit Nichols sourit légèrement.

\- Jack.

\- Très bien, Jack, sourit son tour le médecin. Reste tranquille, je m'occupe de toi.

Seulement, John ne put continuer de prodiguer ses soins. Une rafale de balles se mirent à siffler autour d'eux. John tenta de se mettre à découvert mais c'était déjà trop tard. Un impact eu lieu. L'épaule. Puis une douleur vive. Son épaule était en feu. C'était comme si on le brûlait de l'intérieur. Une douce chaleur se propagea le long de son bras. Le soleil? Non. Une odeur cuivrée s'éleva et parvint à ses narines. Elle lui provoqua un haut le coeur, et pour cause, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Du sang. Son sang.

FIN FLASH BACK

Il perçut un son s'élevant dans les airs. On aurait dit une voix. Une voix grave, de baryton qui semblait familière. Il plissa des yeux, se focalisa sur les différentes voyelles et consonnes qu'il pouvait entendre. _Etait ce lui qu'on appelait?_

\- John! Ouvre les yeux!

 _Sherlock?_

Seulement John ne parvenait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il était fatigué, si fatigué, et il se sentait comme attiré dans un immense abysse oû la souffrance n'avait plus lieu d'etre.

BIP

Tu n'es qu'un crétin.

BIP

J'aurais dû le savoir.

BIP

J'aurais d anticiper ton geste.

BIP

Parce que c'est de a dont il s'agit, n'est ce pas?

BIP

Idiot.

Ces signaux sonores envahissaient la totalité de la pièce. Cela pouvait être angoissant, mais à cet instant précis, il était apaisé par ceux-ci. Sherlock pivota légèrement la tête à droite de la fenêtre. Il se trouvait là, allongé, recouvert seulement d'un drap blanc fin, ne dévoilant que la partie supérieure de son torse. Sa poitrine se soulevant dans un mouvement régulier. Sherlock fit abstraction des fils et des tuyaux qui le reliait aux différents appareils respiratoires et cardiaques.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Sherlock. _Un crétin. John Watson est un crétin_. Ces paroles ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans l'esprit du fin limier. Alors qu'il traversait une nouvelle fois la chambre de gauche à droite, le détective combla le peu distance entre lui et le médecin.

\- Aurais-je surestimé ton intelligence, John, hum? demanda-t-il en haussant le ton, tout en continuant sur sa lancée devant l'absence de réponse de son colocataire. Ou ton comportement n'est-il que le fruit d'un toxico en manque?

Depuis que Sherlock était conscience du problème de John, il avait toujours fait en sorte que celui-ci ne se laisse pas submerger par cette dépendance. Cependant, il avait bien senti que cette simple enquête de cambriolage ne pouvait satisfaire les besoins de son ami. Pas assez d'action, pas assez d'adrénaline. Et voilà, qu'au moment de l'interpellation, le suspect les menace de l'autre bout de son canon de revolver. Quelques secondes auront suffit pour que l'ancien militaire saute sur l'occasion.

Toujours pas de réponse.

\- Ne te fais pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es, John. Tu croyais sincèrement que je n'avais rien vu?

Un nouveau silence. Il posa son regard sur le militaire. Celui-ci avait l'air calme, ses traits étaient détendus. Merci Morphine. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser une fois de plus. Puis son regard changea au contact du blond. Après la colère, la frustration et la peur - car oui, il devait le reconnaitre, le grand Sherlock Holmes, le plus grand sociopathe du monde, avait eu peur - la tendresse s'empara de son visage. John...

C'est alors que l'on frappa à la porte. Une jeune infirmière fit son apparition, tenant une petite boîte en carton entre ses mains. Elle s'avança d'abord timidement, puis lança un léger sourire l'homme debout en face d'elle.

\- Ce sont les affaires qu'avait votre ami sur lui quand les ambulanciers sont arrivés. Je me suis dis qu'avec la signification qu'ont certains objets, vous voudriez les avoir. Elle lui tendit le récipient tout en jetant un bref regard au patient.

Le génie fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Il l'accepta puis suivit du regard la jeune infirmière qui fit le chemin inverse. Un léger claquement de porte se fit entendre.

Tandis qu'il tirait le dossier de la chaise afin de s'installer plus près du militaire, il fut intrigué par un objet que contenait la boîte. On pouvait y trouver son portable, son portefeuille, quelques pièces de monnaie ainsi que ses clés. Jusque là rien de vraiment d'extraordinaire en soit. C'était même plutôt banal. Non, ce qui attira son attention, fut une longue chaine en argent d'ou pendait deux plaques. Deux plaques métallisées, parsemées de rayures à quelques endroits. Celles-ci avaient été portées depuis un certain temps, on pouvait y lire: John H. Watson.

Sherlock l'observa attentivement. Notant chaque détails, puis un vague rictus apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

\- J'oublie bien trop souvent que tu es un soldat. Il détourna son regard sur la forme endormie, et dans un mouvement qui se voulait gracieux mais qui se retrouva plutôt maladroit, enfila la chaîne autour de son cou. Les plaques au creux de ses mains, il continua. Protéger et servir. On ne protège pas le capitaine Watson, n'est ce pas?écoute moi bien, Capitaine Watson, si tu ne penses qu'une secondes a replonger dans tes anciennes habitudes... je te tuerai de mes propres mains.


End file.
